Dance With the Truth
by The-red-room
Summary: Zuko has a horrible nightmare about his past. Luckily Katara is there to help comfort him.


There was a scream off in the distance, I whip my head towards the noise. It was coming from the end of the dark hallway, I start cautiously stepping down the hallway keeping my steps as quick as I could without making too much sound. One door at my side drew my attention, I don't think I had ever seen it before I reached out to touch it as a scream erupted from the other side. Hurrying, I twisted the door knob and stepped into the room. There was a bright flash of light and heat, I held my hands up to protect my face. The scream was now heartbreaking, it was the sound of true pain. Something toppled down in front of me and the light cleared. I heard sobs and there was a lump on the ground. My surroundings had changed without me noticing, I had been here before. I was in a forest trees surrounding me, _this was my camp before Aang let me in._ I looked forward and there was a curled-up girl clad in green clothing clutching her angles shaking. It was Toph.

"Toph?" I said, stepping closer to her.

"Get away from me! You MONSTER!" She screamed, letting out another sob. I looked towards where her hands were, her feet had horrible burns that went up her ankle. That bright light, it was from me. I burned her. _I burned her_. I stared at her in horror,

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I said frantically pushing my hair back out of my eyes only for it to fall back into place. I tried to step closer to her,

"GET AWAY! GO AWAY!" Fear coursed through me,

"Please I didn't mean to- "a rock pillar hit me in the chest and my vision went black. It came back spotty in places, I blinked away the blur and sat up. I was back at home, sitting by the turtle duck pond, I slowly stood up walking inside the familiar halls.

"Hey, Zuzu." I slowly turned around to face my sister.

"You know mom is still in intensive care," My eyes widened,

"What?"

"The burns she's got are pretty bad, I didn't know you were that powerful Zuzu. The doctor says that her mental state suffered more, some crap about betrayal, and love. Blah."

"Where is she?" I said my voice eager, her eyebrows furrowed.

"In her room. Why?" I raced up the stairs next to me navigating my way through the long halls racing to my mother's room. I stopped in the doorway, my mother laid on her bed, cover in bandages. There was a doctor standing at her side, he looked up at me.

"Prince Zuko, your Mother would not like you here at this time. Please leave."

"Who did this?" His brow twisted in confusion,

"You did. You inflicted this pain on your mother, she will be scared for life to the point to where she will be almost unrecognizable. You are a monster; how could you do this to you own mother?" He said disgust twisting his face. Stepping back to closing the door behind me, I fell to my knees closing my eyes. But when I opened them again it was bright and sunny, I lifted only to meet the eyes of my father. He had his hands in a fighting stance, and gave me a harsh glare. The air around his hands ignited as I felt the burning across my eye. I screamed in pain, and once again lowered my head down to the ground. But suddenly all the noise of the crowds stopped. I was in the hallway where this had all started, the pain in my eye subsided. I put my hands out in front of me hanging my head in-between them. When I noticed the tile, there were people enveloped in a red fire. But when I look a closer look the people took on the characteristics of everyone I knew. Aang, Suki, Saka, but then I turned my head to see Katara, water was surrounding her as she tried to fight of the fire. Next to her was Uncle, but he was surrounded by blue fire. I jumped up turning around to see the fire was coming from me. There was a circle around me where fire shot out. I felt a pick at the side of my eye, I had done this to them. _I murdered them, I betrayed them._ I could hear faint screaming, joined with another voice. They started to get louder; and as they did more voices joined them. I could recognize all of them, they were all the people on the tile. I covered my ears and tried to drown out their voices with my own screams. But it wasn't working, the sounds of their pain loud in my ears.

"Stop! Please STOP IT!" I heard footsteps down the hall I turned my head in surprise to the pair of steps. There was a tall man in the darkness,

"THIS!" He motioned to the floor covering the screams with his voice. "This is your destiny," He said with a crude smile as he stepped into the light, it was my Dad. My breathing started turning even more shallow and rushed then it had before as my eyes widened in horror.

"ZUKO! WAKE UP!"

I shot up from the ground I was laying on, fire shooting out of my hands, a scream came from my side. Katara was at my side her eyes filled with horror. I quickly got up from the ground, I tried to slow my breaths but no avail.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." I tried to say between ragged breaths. The sounds of screaming were still lingering in my ears. I ran my hands over my face, turning away from Katara "Did I hurt you at all?"

"No. No, not at all." I felt her come closer to me, "Zuko, you were screaming in your sleep." I dipped my head,

"You can go back to bed I'm fine,"

"Zuko, I know you're not okay. Please just tell me what's wrong." I could feel myself shaking,

"I need to take a walk." I said as I quickly stood up briskly walking out the door. But I could hear Katara's footsteps behind me.

 **-AN- This is not the end!** There will be one more chapter that I will post of this story, I don't know if many people will read this, but I wrote it in about an hour so…. If anybody likes this little thing (IDK what it's called haha) I'll probably write some different situations and such, feel free to leave requests! Don't forget to like and comment because they give me extra, extra motivation to write.


End file.
